Michael Kent
Superboy (real name Michael Kent) is a member of the Junior Justice League and is the son of Lois and Clark Kent. He is the peacekeeper and leader of the team. History Early Life Michael Kent is the only child of reporters, Lois Kent and Clark Kent who is also Superman. He is the designated boyscout of the group, even being dubbed the 'Mini-Blue Boyscout' by his own mother. Personality As the leader of the Junior Justice League, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with the team and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. However, this normally controlled appearance breaks slightly when in the vicinity of his father, Superman. Even with reluctance, Superboy is a natural leader. Michael took control over the team after Batgirl dubbed him the leader, after her failed attempt at leading due to her lack of teamwork experience. She claimed that Superboy would be a better leader for the team. While Michael accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Batgirl to eventually take back the mantle, due to the fact that she was more suited for the job. Superboy is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who are rarely if ever as cool-headed as he is. He always speaks with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagrees with them. He also makes it an active duty to instill these respectful traits into his teammates, with the most notably being Batgirl and Kid Flash. An example is when he nudged Batgirl to stop laughing at Kid Flash during his bout with Wonder Girl and telling both Batgirl and Kid Flash that they need to be more respectful when talking about other people. Still, despite his calm behavior, Superboy is still a teenager and can, at times, behave rashly and impulsively. Michael also has a deviant side to him as he has made fun of his friends on a few occasions. Characteristics Superboy has short black hair and black eyes. He basically looks like a younger version of Superman. Clothing Michael wears a blue uniform with the famous red-and-yellow 'S' symbol on his chest, and a red cape. His uniform is almost identical to Superman's. Powers & Abilities Despite only being half Kryptonian, Superboy has the normal abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun but his powers are greatly inferior to Superman's because of his young age. *'Infrared/Thermal Vision': This ability allows Superboy to see in the dark and to detect heat signatures, and even see J'onn while he is camouflaged. *'Super Leap': Can leap tall buildings. *'Super Strength': Can easily lift a few tons. *'Invulnerability': Not like Superman's but Michael can take a pounding without getting too hurt. *'Super Hearing': Can hear things from a few miles away. *'Telescopic Vision': Can see things from a few miles away. *'Microscopic Vision': This ability allows him to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *'Flight' *'Heat Vision' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Super Speed' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Freezing Breath' *'Superhuman Stamina' Weaknesses Superboy derives his power from the yellow sun of Earth. Forced under a red sun akin to that of his father's homeworld of Krypton, Michael rapidly loses his powers, reverting to the stature of a normal human. Artificially-created red sun radiation has the same effect although depending on the amount, it can do anything from either completely depriving him of his powers or just weakening him. Aside from red sun radiation, Superboy's main weakness is Kryptonite. Exposure to Kryptonite will rob Superboy of his power, cause him great pain, and prolonged exposure can kill him. Michael's only other known weakness is magic, which can injure him as easily as it can any other being. In fact, Superboy seems even more vulnerable to magic than an average human but less effected than Superman. His X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the universe. The heat of his x-ray vision cannot melt lead, unless it is a very thin lining. Category:Super Hero Category:Kryptonian